


Somewhere Only We Know

by SnowLuthor



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst, F/F, I stand with Melissa Benoist, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLuthor/pseuds/SnowLuthor
Summary: Lena Luthor walks a familiar path, Kara Danvers introduces her to a new one.Inspired by the song “Somewhere Only We Know” by Keane
Relationships: Lena Luthor/ Kara Danvers, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Somewhere Only We Know

Lena looked out upon the empty field, a place so special to her so long ago. She walked down the overgrown path without even thinking, her bare feet cold against the earth. She began to feel the numbness take over and not just from the harsh winter breeze.

She didn’t understand where things had gone so wrong, how her brother had slipped away from her so easily. But, she supposed, it was a long time coming and she refused to see it, just like with Kara. Lena shuddered at the thought. How did she always find herself in these situations? Where the people she loved most in the world tore her apart and fed her to the wolves? 

She came upon the river her and Lex had waded in as kids and sat down by the bank, memories of happier times filling her head. How Lex would push her into the icy water when she was too afraid to do so herself, she would get so angry, but how she longed for him to come up behind her and push her in right now. The world never saw the Lex she knew, the Lex that was kind despite his upbringing, the Lex that pushed Lena to be better, essentially made her who she is today. 

The wind picked up and she was sprayed with freezing water that snapped her out of her daydreams. She collected herself and continued on her stroll.

Lena hadn’t slept in weeks, she could feel the heaviness in her eyes and the weight in her steps but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She felt so empty, so drained. And then she came upon it. A large, fallen tree splayed across the ground and next to it, a gravestone. 

“Why?” Lena whispered staring at the stone, tears burning the back of her eyes. “Why wasn’t I enough for you? Why am I not enough for anyone?” 

Lena picked up a piece of wood off the ground that once belonged to her favorite place, a place of refuge from Lionel’s hands or Lillian’s harsh words. Her childhood treehouse, the place where so many secrets were shared, a place where only her and Lex could reach, a place where she killed her only brother to protect the only other person who ever mattered more to her than him. Lena threw the piece of wood across the barren field and screamed. Screamed for the loss of her brother, screamed for all the people who betrayed her, for Kara, for her mother, for everything as she collapsed in front of the stone. The young Luthor began to sob, so loud she didn’t hear a figure land behind her. 

“Lena?” A soft voice asked.

Lena slightly jumped but couldn’t bring herself to turn around, she already knew who it was. She felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her close as she buried her face, wet with tears, into a soft sweater. 

“Lena you’re freezing.” Kara whispered. “Let me take you home.” 

Lena shook her head. “C-can you just stay with me please?” She whimpered. 

“Yea, yea of course.” Kara said as she hugged Lena closer, rubbing her hands up and down her arms and back. 

After a while, Lena had cried herself out and she started to become drowsy from cold and her lack of sleep. Kara gently took Lena up in her arms and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck.

“I’m sorry.” Lena whispered. “For everything.” 

“Shh none of that right now.” Kara soothed. “I’m just worried about you.” 

There was a moment of silence as Lena just sighed. “ C-can we g-go to your apartment?” 

“Of course.” Kara replied with a little more conviction than necessary.

“I mean I understand if you don’t want me there, but I just don’t want to be alone right now an-“

“Lena, I want you there.” Kara whispered softly. “More than you’ll ever know.” She mumbled under her breath. “You ready?” 

Lena nodded and Kara took off, away from the place that Lena once held so dear but was now only a reminder of her loss and mistakes. 

Once they made it to Kara’s apartment, Kara set Lena on the couch gently and quickly brought her some warm pajamas to put on.

“Here, you go change and take a hot shower while I make us some tea.” 

Again, Lena only nodded. She was freezing and exhausted inside and out. She gripped the pajamas in her hands and made her way to the bathroom. 

Once showered and changed she felt slightly better and found Kara watching a show on the television with two steaming cups of tea in front of her. 

“Hey.” Kara smiled softly as she patted the spot next to her on the couch. 

Lena was suddenly self conscious and embarrassed as she looked at Kara. Here was her kind, loving, bubbly friend taking care of her after she had done so many horrible things, so many unforgivable things. Lena didn’t understand how someone could forgive as easily as Kara, she didn’t think it was in her to do so.

“Lena?” Kara asked, clearly confused. 

“Why are you doing this?” Lena questioned before Kara could say anything else. 

Kara looked perplexed at the question but not surprised. As if she knew that Lena would deem herself unworthy of Kara’s care and affection. 

“Please come sit down.” Kara pleaded. 

Lena did as she was told and tentatively sat down on the couch as far away from Kara as possible. Lena could see the hurt emanating off her face and she wanted nothing more than to hold Kara close and tell her it wasn’t her, not anymore. But, Lena blamed herself for everything, if so many people betrayed her didn’t that mean something was wrong with her? Lena hurt Kara, intended to hurt her even and now Kara was inviting her into her home like nothing had ever happened like nothing had ever changed, except it had. Lena was so confused and feeling so many things at once, she didn’t know which way to turn or how to swim up from this hole she dug herself into. 

Kara eventually interrupted her from her thoughts. “I know you’re probably still mad at me but, I thought something was really wrong and I missed you and I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you because I still really care about you and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry and I know that’s not what you want to hear right now and you probably don’t believe me, but I can’t do this without you Lena and I will fight for you, no matter how hard or how long it takes because…” Kara paused and took a deep breath. “Because I love you Lena, and not just as a friend. I know I should have told you so long ago but I was scared and then everything happened and there just wasn’t a right time and I know you’re probably tired of my excuses, frankly so am I but, I just, I love you…” Kara trailed off flushed and out of breath from her rambling. 

Lena was shocked. Never in a million years would she have thought that would be the thing to come out of Kara’s mouth, ever, let alone in that moment. She slowly turned her head to look at Kara and her heart melted, any reservations she may have had, gone. She didn’t even have time to stop herself before she uttered her next words.

“I love you too.” 

“Yeah?” Kara breathed, surprised.

“Yea.” Lena choked eyes filling with tears once more as she ducked her head down, the tears never seemed to stop these days. 

Kara lifted Lena’s chin, to her surprise, she hadn’t even noticed Kara get so close. 

“Don’t hide from me please.” Kara pleaded, brushing a strand of hair out of Lena’s face. 

They just stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity. Lena eventually took a shuddering breath and uttered two words that broke Kara’s heart.

“I’m scared.” 

Kara cupped Lena’s face in her hands and smoothed the crinkle out of her forehead.

“Why?” 

“I-I going to mess this up. You are so amazing and you are everything to me, my whole world and that scared the shit out of me. And then when you… when everything went down I tried to convince myself that I didn’t need you, that I was fine on my own, but I clearly wasn’t.” Lena scoffed, sniffing slightly. “ And then I hurt you, Kara, really hurt you, on purpose. That’s all Luthors do, they hurt people, it’s in my DNA. You’re only going to end up hurt.” Lena grimaced “Or worse. And I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened.” Tears were streaming down Lena’s face by this point and Kara wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. 

“You know what hurts me the most?” Kara asked, not giving Lena the chance to answer before continuing. “How little you think of yourself. You put on this facade for the world that emanates self confidence and power, but inside you’re still trying to make amends for all the pain your family has caused and all the pain you think you’ve caused or are going to cause. I’ve always wished you could see what I see. You are a kind, good-hearted, beautiful soul and you are the strongest person I know, and that’s saying a lot coming from me.”

Lena let out a watery chuckle at that.

Kara lifted Lena’s face up once more finding her eyes red rimmed and her usually pale cheeks flushed and tear stained. Kara gently wiped the remaining tears off of Lena’s face and softly smiled. “We’ve both made mistakes and we both have done things we regret. We can’t let those things define us or we will be miserable for the rest of our lives. So please, don’t give up on us before we’ve even started, don’t you think we owe it to ourselves to at least try? Please, Lena, I can’t lose you again.” 

Lena looked into Kara’s pleading eyes, full of yearning, love, and unwavering trust. She didn’t know what to say, she was hesitant about so many things, saw so many ways that this could go so wrong but none of that mattered in that moment. Lena leaned in for a kiss, it was slow, passionate, and all together unexplainable. It was nothing short of magical. Lena was the one to pull away, needing air, but she kept her forehead resting on Kara’s.

“Ok.” Lena breathed. 

“Ok?” 

“Ok.” Lena chuckled. “Let’s give it a shot.” 

Kara smiled so wide that the brightness of it would contest the sun. Lena didn’t think she had loved Kara any more than in that moment, but there was still one thing nagging at her and Kara picked up on it immediately.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, her brow crumpling beneath her bangs. 

“Just, no more secrets, please.” Lena asked in a small voice.

“Oh Lena.” Kara murmured her face softening significantly. “Never, ever again. I was scared and stupid and I will do whatever it takes to win back your trust. I love you more than anything in the whole world and I’ll share everything with you no matter how trivial because you deserve everything, you deserve the world and the galaxies beyond.” 

Lena smiled a small smile removing her forehead from Kara’s and looking into her crystal blue eyes. “Just be patient with me, I’m trying.” 

“I know.” Kara whispered, cupping her face. “ I’m so proud of you, you’re the strongest person I know.” 

Lena rolled her eyes and averted Kara’s gaze. “You’re so cheesy.” 

Kara laughed, loud and free like the weight of the world had just been lifted off of her shoulders, Lena was mesmerized, just like she always was. 

“Only when I’m around around you.” Kara giggled. 

“That is so not true, Kara Zor-El, and you know it.” Lena laughed and Kara paused for a moment looking at Lena with a look of awe and confusion. “What?” 

“Nothing, that’s just the first time you’ve called me Kara Zor-El.” 

“Is that okay?” Lena asked, worried. 

“It’s great.” Kara smiled and quickly leaned in to kiss Lena. Breaking the kiss Kara gasped and jumped up from the couch, leaving Lena stunned. “There’s somewhere you need to see.” Kara said excitedly. 

“Ok. Where is the somewhere?” Lena said, slowly getting up off the couch. 

“It’s a surprise. You okay with a short flight?” Kara asked holding her arms out. 

“Sure.” Lena chuckled, curiosity peaking. 

Kara lifted Lena up in her arms effortlessly while Lena instinctively wrapped her arms around her neck. Kara flew at lightning speed through the dimming sky until she finally landed on a lush, green mountaintop. The Super set Lena down and once she got her bearings, she took in the view before her.

“I know this place.” Lena whispered.

“You do?” Kara asked quizically.

“Yea my mother brought me here once when I was a little girl.” Kara didn’t have to ask which mother it was as she came up behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I haven’t been back since but I have always been able to remember the sunset that night, it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.” 

“That’s crazy.” Kara murmured in her ear. “I come here sometimes to clear my head, to get away from the world for a while. I didn’t know anybody else even knew about this place.” 

“My mother was always full of surprises, but this feels like more than that. I think you were meant to find this place and I was meant to return to it, just like with you and me.” Lena sighed and shivered slightly from the cold.

“Oh shoot, I totally forgot to get you a coat, hold on.” Kara whipped off her glasses and Lena watched as her Supersuit materialized over Kara’s sweater and jeans. Kara unclipped her cape and wrapped it around Lena’s shoulders. Lena clutched the cape tight and took in the warmth that radiated off of it. Kara sat down on the grass and Lena followed suit. She wrapped her arm around Lena as they both looked out at the setting sun over a dark blue ocean. 

After a few moments, Lena spoke. “I need you to make me a promise.” 

“Of course, anything.” 

“No matter what happens between us, no matter what the future holds, always meet me back here on this day, at this time. This place, will always be our escape, will always be something only we have, that we don’t have to share with the rest of the world. I want a lifetime with you, Kara Zor-El, but If we can’t have that at least we’ll always have this. You are my light, you are the best part of me and I don’t ever want to live without you again, no matter what.” 

“I promise.” Kara whispered. “But I know we’ll have a future together, we’ll fight to the death if that’s what it takes. I love you so much Lena and you will always have me and we will always have this place. This place, is somewhere only we know.” 

The two of them stayed there, with Lena tucked up under Kara’s arm and cape tightly wrapped around her shoulders, until the last of the sun had disappeared from the horizon and Lena was softly snoring into Kara’s shoulder. Kara softly smiled as she gently lifted Lena up into her arms and flew back towards her apartment and towards their future.


End file.
